Always On My Mind
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Pam feels a little neglected after the events of Season Three.


**A/N: I have been wanting to write something for Eric/Pam for a while now because, although I love Sookie/Eric in the books, in the show I find Eric/Pam's dynamic much more interesting. This is just a little something I wrote for the end of Season Three that came to me after listening to the song "Always On My Mind." It's a little AU as I changed the timeline at the end slightly (I think, I don't really remember the sequence of events) and turned out a little differently than I was expecting, but I felt bad for Pam and wanted _something_ between her and Eric that deals with all the stuff that happened. Anyways, enough rambling, hope you enjoy! :)  
PS: I used the Elvis version of the song because I thought it would be funny...in a nerdy kind of way (which you won't get if you haven't read the books)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Always On My Mind**

_~*~  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I should  
Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should  
If I made you feel second best  
Girl I'm sorry I was blind_

_You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind_

_Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time_

_You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind_  
-"Always On My Mind," Elvis Presley_  
~*~_

She knew from the first moment she saw him that she loved him, that she needed him. In that one single moment she also knew that even if he beat her she would still kiss his hands and love him.

She could handle it too; the physical violence, but he had never raised a hand to her.

However, the emotional battering she had experienced over the last few days – days that had seemed like years – she wasn't so sure she could handle.

She had been tortured and then, after she had been rescued, he had been unable (unwilling?) to stay with her. To give her the comfort and reassurance that she needed.

Only days later he had then been willing to sacrifice himself, to sacrifice _everything_, to protect a human woman.

She had never been second best in his eyes, now she felt it every time she thought about what had happened. About what he had done, or failed to do.

Even now he was with _her_, the _human_, instead of _here_ where she was uncharacteristically falling apart.

"I told Sookie the truth about Bill and she has rescinded his invitation," came her Master's almost gleeful voice, breaking her from her thoughts. "What's the matter?" he continued when she didn't respond.

"Nothing, I was just lost in thought, that's all," she replied as she mechanically returned to her stocktaking.

"Pam…" he began in a warning tone, which was when she realised she may not have been as careful at screening her emotions from him as she had hoped.

"I told you, I was just thinking," she told him.

Before she could even blink he spun her around, forcing her to face him. "You've been crying," he said, his tone almost accusing as he took in the tell-tale bloodstains on her face.

"I'm sorry, Master," she told him, careful to make her tone as cold as possible even as she felt more tears well in her eyes.

"Pam…" he said again, this time in a softer tone.

"Please, Eric, don't," she begged, "I can't…I…"

He surprised her by pulling her into his arms, something he hadn't done in far too long. "Pam," he said softly in her ear, "what has happened?"

"Nothing," she said stubbornly into his chest, she felt his low chuckle as it rumbled in his chest and a small, involuntary smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

He pulled back to tip her face up to his, "I could order you to tell me," he told her.

"Like you would order me to create my own progeny when you were prepared to abandon me?" she asked, the words slipping out before she could stop them.

"What?" Eric asked, a little surprised at the turn the conversation had taken.

"You're my Maker, Eric, you mean everything to me and you were just…going to leave me," she broke away from him, "you wouldn't fight for me but you would fight for Sookie," she said bitterly.

"Pam, you're not _jealous_ are you?" he asked, amusement colouring his tone.

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't laugh at me, Eric," she said.

He didn't heed the warning tone in her voice and let a small chuckle escape, "You're jealous, of a _human_? Pam, I have been with human women before," he reminded her.

"This one is different, you said so yourself," she reminded him in turn.

Eric regarded her for a long moment and she could almost feel him sifting through her feelings. "You think she means more to me than you," he said finally, "I've hurt you," he added.

Pam drew herself up and met his gaze defiantly, but the words to refute his conclusion wouldn't come. She settled for turning away from him and feigning interest in the stocktaking.

"_Nämen älskling_," he said quietly, she stiffened a little at the term of endearment, "there is _no one_ that I value more than you," she felt him move closer; "_you_ are my everything, Pam." He paused, "I'm sorry for making you think otherwise; it was not my intention," he assured her.

Pam swallowed, "I'm sorry I doubted you, Master," she said quietly.

"Don't," he said roughly, surprising her, "all this 'Master' business," he continued in a lighter tone, "who are you and what have you done with my Pam?" he teased, relieving some of the tension.

She turned around to face him, "Did you just try to make a joke?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eric grinned, "I'll have you know that several people find me quite amusing."

"Not quite the same thing as 'funny,'" she shot back.

Eric laughed and, putting his arm around her shoulders, started to lead her out of the room, "Come on, it's late," he said.

She allowed him to lead her out of the room, enjoying being close to him, "I really do love you, you know," he said seriously.

She looked up at him with a small smile, "I love you more," she shot back.

He raised an eyebrow, "I love you _most_," he responded, he sealed his comment by pulling her closer and kissing her forehead affectionately.

She smiled, perhaps things weren't so bad after all.

...

**A/N: Oh, and I stole the end dialogue from _Tangled_. I know it might be a little OOC but given she cried during the series I didn't feel it was _that_ much of a stretch.**

_"Nämen älskling_" is Swedish for "Oh, my darling/honey" and can be used for Parent/Child relationship or for lovers (according to my source, apologies for inaccuracies), I thought it would be appropriate._  
_


End file.
